1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for disassembling a bonded structure.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in order to form a bonded structure by bonding two members together, the members are often bonded to each other by interposing a bonding layer made of an adhesive such as a urethane or an epoxy based one between the members.
When bonding the members to each other via the bonding layer, there are problems such as poor size precision and time-consuming curing. Thus, as an alternative to the conventional method, JP-A-1993-82404 has proposed a method for bonding solids, as an example of a method for directly bonding two members together without using any adhesive.
The methods as above are generally used to bond two members to each other. Meanwhile, recently, there has been a demand for post-use recycling of bonded structures from a viewpoint of environmental resources.
In order to improve a recycling rate for a bonded structure, members included in the structure need to be separated from each other for recycling use. However, for bonded structures obtained using the bonding methods described above, no efficient technique has been proposed to separate the members from each other. Consequently, the recycling rate for such bonded structures has remained low.